The expected and usual application of scented fluids such as perfumes, colognes and toilet waters involves the direct application of such fluids to one's skin. It is known, however, that a stronger and/or longer lasting application of the scented fluid may be made by applying the fluid to an absorbent material such as a cottonball and placing the ball in one's clothing.
The prior art discloses more elaborate applications of scented fluids not only to provide a stronger and/or longer lasting scent but also to eliminate the necessity for direct contact between the scented fluid and one's skin; this may be especially advantageous in the case of persons with allergic reactions to scented fluids. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 331,937 to W. H. Birge discloses a button, stud or charm defining a receptacle which may be charged by pouring the scented liquid or fluid into it and carried on the person. U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,092 to Roll discloses a rigid plastic trinket or ornament which is similarly capable of carrying a scent. Numerous patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,525 to Sellers and U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,067 to Flagg discloses items of jewelry defining enclosures or receptacles which may be charged with the scented fluid and worn as trinkets, ornaments or, most commonly ear rings.
The articles of each of the above mentioned patents suffer the common disadvantage of rigid and relatively heavy, expensive construction and, except where a pin or clasp is provided, are not susceptible of direct and simple application to one's clothing.